Vanilla and Purple Ice Cream
by Word-Stranger
Summary: My first Teen Titans fic. Oneshot. RobinxJinx. The two conflicting characters share a conversation.


****

Takes place right after the "Final Exam" episode. I know, I'm horrible at ideas.

* * *

Robin was glad to have his home back, but the mystery of Slade still perplexed him. He sighed, taking a lick of the vanilla ice cream cone he had just bought. He sat alone atop the ice cream parlor, lost in his thoughts. If Batman had taught him anything, and he had taught a lot, is that with every mystery, there's a motive behind it. Slade had sent the three HIVE agents after them to destroy them, yes. But was it to test them? To see how they fared against him?

Another sigh, another lick of the ice cream.

He tensed up. Somebody was behind him. Suddenly his ice cream cone ballooned out, then exploded. Vanilla cream smeared his face.

"Take it easy, Boy-Blunder. I'm here under my own terms, and my terms say that there's a truce for now."

He wiped he frozen treat off of his mask, turning around to see Jinx."Why should I believe you? You just murdered my ice cream. And if I haven't forgotten the past 24 hours, you and your friends tried to take over Titan Tower, and kill us."He replied sarcastically.

Jinx approached, her heels click-clacking against the concrete roof. She sat down beside him, shrugged, and took a lick of her own ice cream. Obviously, it was purple.

"If I wanted to, I would have pushed you off the roof already. See, a momentary truce."

A long silence passed between them. Robin just waited for her to attack. His hand slowly inched towards his utility belt, ready to pull out any gadget to mach any situation.

"You got us into a lot of trouble, y'know."Jinx broke the silence, taking a final bite of her cone.

"...What?"Robin asked.

"The Headmistress is currently punishing us all for our failure. No beds or solid food for a month. Luckily, I snuck away to grab a little treat."

He hadn't known villains were so...cruel towards each other. He thought they were all just buddies in their evil activities."Erm...sorry..."He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a strange pang of guilt for her.

"No need to apologize."She held up her hand, turning to look at him with her pink eyes."I don't need your fake pity."

"N-no!"He quickly added, turning to look back at her."I'm truly sorry."

She raised an eyebrow."Seriously? I should've expected it from a goodie-goodie like you."She shrugged once more."Whatever. Thanks."

"Your not used to kindness, are you?"Robin relaxed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knee's.

Jinx was taken aback by the question, but she hid her surprise."No, I'm not..."She carried off, as if lost in thought."I've seen evil all of my life. My childhood treated me like a monster. I scorned it back with my magic. After a few years, I guess I caught HIVE's attention. hey took me in, but it wasn't out of love. It was out of greed. They saw potential in me for their deeds, nothing more than a tool."She was surprised at how open she was.

"I'm sorry..."More surprise from the true kindness in Robin's voice."Growing up was pretty terrible for me too...I was raised in a circus."

Jinx had to let out a laugh."What? As the freakshow attraction?"

Robin didn't take this offensively. He continued on."No, as the trapeze act. Me and my parents were the stars who defied death by flying through the air, landing on tightropes and swinging a hundred feet in the air."

"One day...it just went wrong. It all went wrong. My parents always performed without a safety net...they made one tiny slip up...they both fell..."His voice broke."The bones...I can still hear them cracking...like thunder in my head..."He began to breathe heavily.

Jinx didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to this sort of situation. But...a connection was made with Robin. Tramatic experiences both haunted them. Uncertainty filled her mind as she placed her hand on his shoulder."I'm...sorry."She said slowly, as if the words were a foreign language.

His breathing calmed until it was back to a normal pace."Thanks...Jinx..."He smiled at her.

She removed her hand, crossing her arms."No problem...Robin..."

"Y'know, your not so bad."

"Shut it, Boy-Blunder."She moved a strand of pink hair out of her eyes."It means nothing."

She stood up primly, walking away."Just remember, the HIVE will have it's revenge."

"Looking forward to it."Robin replied cheerily."The Teen Titans will be ready."

As she jumped off into the night nimbly, a grin settled on her face.


End file.
